powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emperors Arise/Character Sheet: Derrick Seibel
Basic Information Stance: 'Anti-Hero '''Archetypes: 'Pragmatic Anti-Hero, Cool Helmet, The Quiet One, Magnificent Bastard, The Chessmaster, Manipulative Bastard, Man of the City, Knight Templar, Cool Sniper, Badass, Guns Akimbo 'Theme Song: 'NBA 2k12 - In the Zone 'Motto: '"Perfection is a useless term, our flaws are what drive us to become better." 'Quotes: ' "This is my city, and nothing can change that." "Your efforts are useless. I rule these streets." "Go to hell. Your mere prescence is making me possess even more insanity than you." Personal Data 'Likes: '''Night, Justice, Competition '''Dislikes: '''Overconfidence, Opposers, Slacking '''Hobbies: '''Shoe Design, Basketball, Meeting Women, Training, Alcoholism, Midnight Driving, Gambling, Hacking, Street Fights '''Personality: '''Derrick is often seen training for unknown purposes, as nobody has access to the knowledge of Seibel being the Tribune Knight. When asked about it, he simply replies, "For every right in the world, there's a wrong. I'm trying to eliminate all the wrongs," leaving the questioner(s) in mystery. He possesses a dual persona, a result of D.I.D.. However, it works for the best, seperating the personality of Emperor v2 from the just--in-college Derrick Seibel. Derrick is gifted in many sports and school subjects, yet his quiet demeanor keeps him from earning too many close friends. 99% of the time, his brain is at work, making him an intelligent gambler even when drunk. His vigilante side is more violent, carrying dual handguns, fear toxins, cryo bombs, a grappling gun, and many more gadgets that could easily kill anyone he comes across. However, he restrains himself from murder, knowing that it would ruin his reputation. '''Attitude: '''Both Seibels, student and vigilante, easily keep their cool. Despite this, they always have the feeling of violence and anger running through them, a facade of tranquility keeping it from showing. Nobody really suspects the two of being each other, furthermore boosting a cool and collected attitude. A flaw, however, is that they're both incredibly laid back. While this may be a good thing for Derrick, The Second Coming doesn't care if a victim gets back up. He doesn't care if there's a medic. This can extend the time length of each fight, tiring him out more and more each time. '''Psychology: '''Diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder at age seven, Seibel often struggles in the right path of justice. He believes that life is a large game of chess, two opposite mindsets fighting to decide his afterlife fate. To win the game, his bullets usually purposely hit shoulders or legs, rather than death points such as the head or chest. Taking the right choice is like the white team taking a step forward in the Chess Game of Destiny. Having a dual-personality gives many people mixed feelings, and is therefore a sensitive topic for Derrick. However, he manages to stay calm, cool, collected, and laid back throughout his internal struggles. Putting enemies in a cell boosts his mindset, letting him know he committed the right act, and that they also had insecurities, leading them in a different direction in the destiny game. '''Lifestyle: '''Seibel lives the life of your average college student. Classes, classes, and more classes. He hits on women, has an alcoholism and gambling issue, and plays blacktop 1v1 on a pseudo-daily basis. Derrick's lifestyke, for the most part, is social and laid back (despite his bad habit of street fighting). However, his life is truly interesting once nighttime arrives. Once the moonlight coats the city of Chicago in crime, the Tribune Knight scavenges the Windy City from its multitude of skyscraper rooftps. Impeccable vision combined with a night vision-granting and magnifying helmet (plus many more features) makes classifying, identifying, and tracking the armed and unarmed criminals easy. The lifestyle of a vigilante is difficult, as Seibel faces many near-death situations. As a consquence, he has people constantly healing him and upgrading his arsenal for little to no pay, keeping it hard to fund his base along with college tuitions. Storyline '''Early Childhood: '''Derrick Seibel was born an only child in Chicago, Illinois. His parents were in a good financial state, although the three of them lived in an apartment building. Derrick lived a quite normal life, yet his persona was abnormal. He went to school, had friends, spent time on the playground -- but he showed little emotion, and was stronger and faster when angry. Yet, nobody knew when he was angry, unless attacked when he ''was ''angry and when he ''wasn't. Even so, it was hard to tell. He possessed a tranquil facade, which scared many others, as they didn't know if their acts were or were not angering him. '''Tribune Knight: '''When Derrick reached the age of 15, he was a prodigy in forensics and mechanics, along with hacking. He manufactured a suit that could be worn easily and comfortably, along with enhance certain abilities. He called himself "The Tribune Knight," as the top of the Tribune Tower is often where he would begin scavenging. Seibel was an expert marksman with his pistols, and was able to avoid murder despite using titanium bullets. He quickly caught on, with others calling him the Tribune Knight as well. He was known as the most powerful man in Chicago and for his crime stopping abilities. Intimidation eventually became easy, as his voice was known and feared throughout the Windy City. '''Kidnapped: '''During a heist stop, The Knight was shot in the leg, kidnapped, and brought to an abandoned steel mill. There, he was tortured, deprived of sleep, water, and food, and forced to witness his helmet being smashed. After the costume was destroyed, Seibel was burned alive and his corpse was left to rot. The city of Chicago was frightened by the absence of the Tribune Knight. Crime rates rose. Death rates rose. Birth rates were even lowered, as families were afraid of their newborns being murdered. The city mourned the disappearance of the boy, and Derrick's parents were worried he was killed in the process. '''Revival: '''That was when Zenon Takis arrived. The reality warper revived the Knight. People had suspiscions of the Tribune Knight's identity, some believed it to even be Zenon. While Derrick was a possible candidate, fellow high school seniors said that "Derrick is too lifeless, people rarely saw him do anything. Then again, he did train a lot.,,Nah, he isn't strong enough." Some expected it to be a militia commander, or even a police officer. In the end, Derrick and the Knight were reborn, rising the talk on the revival, distracting the public from who the Knight truly was under the mask. '''The Outburst: ''November 23rd, 2013 - June 7th, 2014. Kramer Wayne, AKA "The Ripper" forms a highly - trained militia in order to take control of Chicago from the Tribune Knight. '' This is how it happened. This is when it happened. This is why it happened. This...This is how the Tribune Knight died. The militia was easy. Yet bombs were planted and detonated all over the city. Those who attempted escape were killed, other than the few that succeeded. However, those that succeeded had nothing. Chicago went up into flames. Derrick Seibel was able to track down the location where all commands were given, after surpassing firewalls and defeating many of the militia's finest. It turned out the source was a billionaire knownas Kramer Wayne. Nicknamed "The Ripper" for his acts, he murdered all who opposed him. Derrick took down the guards, placed specially to protect their leader. They were easy. The Tribune Knight avoided The Ripper's bullets, shooting the guns out of the playboy's hands. He delivered a swift kick to the jaw, followed by a jump kick to the chest, where he stood. Kramer lay under the foot of the 18 year old, suffering a combination punch attack to the face. Still not unconscious, he muttered the words "You aren't a hero...I'm not afraid." His hands and feet were struck with a Cryo Bomb, freezing him to the ground. Derrick, out of fear bombs, kicked Kramer again, breaking his rib. "You don't understand...look at the destruction caused...this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't became what you are...The Tribune Knight. Heh, what a fluke." Seibel became enraged, nullifying his own masking of tranquility and stoic personality. Seibel pulled out both of his pistols, sticking the fronts to The Ripper's forehead. "Oppose me again," he whispered. "Oppose me again!" Kramer Wayne replied calmly, "Kill me...but you'll die, too." The surrounding were empty, confusing the Knight. Wayne, seeing this, simply stated: "You'll understand when I'm dead, poser." That's when it happened. That's when Derrick pulled the triggers. That's when the Knight died. Post-Outburst: '''A year had passed since the fateful outburst. Hundreds of thousands had died, the military had been weakened, and Derrick Seibel learned what it had felt like to kill. He was constantly struck with the pain and the guilt. He had taken a man's life. At only 18 years, he had sunked in the Chess Game of Destiny. Now nineteen, and still mourning the death of Kramer Wayne. The rebuild phase was hard on the city, but harder on Derrick. He couldn't bring himself to leave the house, to stop crime. Emotionally, he was broken. Wayne had taken it from him. However, this wasn't the end of the Knight. Seibel knew it couldn't be, it ''wouldn't be. ''While the enemy was gone, more were born. '''Moving On: '''The Knight evolved. He took a next step, despite his mourning. He fought crime more than before. Seibel invented more gadgets, crippling crime in the city of Chicago. Derrick may have died, he may have killed, but that didn't mean shit. Derrick Seibel knew, he was certain, that he could come back from this. Before, he was two people: Derrick Seibel and the Tribune Knight. They were polar opposites. They had never met. Now, they were one. Derrick Seibel didn't want to be the savior, because he had become the savior. It was the start of a new story, a story not told before. The Tribune Knight, who was no longer the most powerful in Chicago. He was now the streetside hero. Notable Relations '''Zenon Takis: When Derrick was kidnapped and brutally murdered, -- but not after being forced to suffer -- a man known as Zenon Takis found the dead corpse, which was placed next to a destroyed electronic helmet. Takis did research on the helmet, finding that he was a fellow hero, and used most of his energy to revive him through Virtual Warping. Seibel claimed Zenon as "Forever in my debt," and says he will do any favor to pay off the troubles that Takis went through to save him. The two, despite their different ages and interests, manage to work together sometimes to accomplish tasks they cannot do by themselves. Derrick also claims on multiple occassions that Zenon is "a god", despite the fact that the latter constantly emphasizes the fact that he is still mortal, and not a god, as he despises all gods except for The One, the creator of the universe, even though Zenon comes from a strongly religious non-Christian Greek Family. The relation between the two saviors is incredibly strong, although nearly impossible to tell due to Derrick's stoic, quiet persona. Unlike most would perceive by this, they are not gay, but rather Heterosexual Life-Partners. Powers, Features, & Abilities Disclaimer: Powers listed include '''ALL APPLICATIONS', unless marked with a *.'' 'Mental:' *Anger Empowerment *Divided Mind *Decodification *Indomitable Will *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Optimal Finesse *Science Combat *Tactical Analysis *Tracking Evasion *Tranquil State * True Hero 'Physical:' *Limited Badassery Embodiment *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Escape Artistry *Flawless Coordination *Omnicompetence *Peak Human Condition *Stealth Tactics 'Suit-Based:' *Costume Specification *Cryo Bomb Generation *Electromagnetic Vision *Fear Inducement *Flowmotion *Gadget Usage *Radio Frequency Detection Paraphernalia Weaponry: *Dual Automatic Handguns (Can combine into a Sniper) *Grenades, C4s, etc. *Dual Knives Gadgets: *Fear Bombs *Freeze Bombs *Smoke Bombs *Tasers *Smart Phone (Able to Hack Nearly Anything) *Helmet **Scanner Vision & Computer Mind **Translation **Supercomputer **Slight Voice Modifier Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet